The Butterfly Effect
by The-Bat-Girl
Summary: Its funny, isn't it, how one tiny thing that happens diffrently in the past could change the path of destiny . What happens when Bella's vampire love is not who its ment to be and his old lover is back for more? JasperxBella! RATED T JUST IN CASE!
1. Changes: O N E

**A/N: I really do have a bad habbit of publishing storys when others arn't finished, but I don't care. I was secarching for Jasper and Bella stories the other day and saw the amazing lack of them on fanfiction! I was watching a film the other day (one of those time traveling ones) where they mentioned'The Butterfly Effect' and thought 'Hey! What if that happened withTwilight? So hereyou go and enjoy _The Butterfly Effect_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or the soon to be coming Breaking Dawn! I'm just messing up their lives and putting them back together nicely! Its what I do best!**

* * *

Changes: O N E 

Eden, Georgia

14th July 1948

_The small town of Eden, Georgia was home top about 2,500 people and rained almost constantly. It was a beautiful town too and it had won many competitions for 'Most Colorful Town' and "Best Public Gardens'. There was a bakery, butcher and dairy situated in the main square along with a grocery and a couple of cafes. There was four public gardens surrounded in flowers, trees and small lakes in the middle. The houses were in small clusters in between the tiny forests that were spotted in and around the town._

_Standing just on the fringe of one of the bigger forests was a young man, covered in battle scars, though they were hardly noticeable. He was extremely handsome, his blond hair falling over his eyes, his pale skin by accentuated the black clothing he was wearing. But however handsome he was his eyes were wrong, they were red. Blood red. His eyes shifted constantly , never resting on the same thing for a moment. He relaxed eventually,after seeing no immediate danger. _

_The beauty of the town amazed him, the calmness surprising him after his violent past. The man stepped forward out of the shadow and started to stroll through the town and its gardens. He wouldn't feed here, the peace was something he didn't want to disturb, but he needed to get information on current events. Constant moving alienated you from society. He stopped to sit briefly in one of the gardens. His sharp eyes followed the path of a beautiful blue butterfly as it dipped and fluttered through the damp air. It rested on a lovely white rose for a moment before taking off again._

_Then he smelt if, the unmistakable able sent of a vampire. His senses switched automatically for relaxed t alerted, ready for a fight. He was about to run when curiosity got the better of him. Walking cautiously to the source he tried to feel for its emotions, finding that the vampire was nervous. He stopped, standing a little away from the diner it was in. _

_Suddenly the vampires emotions switched, anger and frustration flared towards him. Without a second thought he ran. Away from a future, away from another pathway in his life and into another way of existence for him._

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like it? Crap or Amazing! Review and tell me if its worth carrying on!**

**Holly :)**


	2. Changes: T W O

****

A/N: Yes I know and I'm sorry, this is short! But hold on! I figured you would want this now rather than later with the next chapter! It will be quite a long one!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or the soon to be coming Breaking Dawn! I'm just messing up their lives and putting them back together nicely! Its what I do best!**

* * *

_Changes: TWO _

_Renee Swan looked out of the kitchen window and out onto the back garden. The rain hadn't stopped for round about 4 hours and it was beginning to depress her enormously. She felt so constricted and claustrophobic when she was trapped inside, sitting around and doing next to nothing when Charlie, her husband, was working. _

_She hated, no detested Forks, her home now for about three or four weeks and she had become restless because of the endless rain. She sometimes wondered what kept her in this godforsaken place, though she knew why. The answer was always Bella, her six week old daughter. Even though she loved her very much, she couldn't help but regret even having her. Renee had already rushed into her relationship with Charlie, and she was beginning to think of that as a mistake as well. Her feelings for him had been fading somewhat, ever since they had come back from their Veges honeymoon and wedding. She loved him, very much, but the Charlie she had fallen in love with was disappearing. She had been thinking about leaving for about a week now and she was pretty sure of the idea now. J_

_ust take Isabella and leave, she thought to herself, take her and leave._

_She turned to face her little Bell, who was now in her high seat, playing with a pink rattle._

_"I'm home!" Her husband called from the front door and her heart skipped a beat. This is it Renee, she thought to herself again, its now or never. Isabella laughed and gurgled from her seat at the high chair at the prospect of seeing her father. _

_Maby I can make this relationship work, for Bells, she thought. Yes, she thought, she could. _

_Though she didn't realize that this one simple thought would change her daughters life for the worse, not the better. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I shall get on the next chapter right away!! Review as always! Can I please have at least 5?**

**Holly :)**


	3. Chapter 1: Unwanted and Lonely

**A/N: This is the first official chapter! Arn't you excited!? I know I am!! The other 'chapters' are just changes you will need to know, so DON'T igbnore them! There will be quite a few during this story! **

**Disclamer!: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or the soon to be coming Breaking Dawn! I'm just messing up their lives and putting them back together nicely! Its what I do best!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unwanted and Lonely

Bella's POV

Unwanted, thats probably one of the best words to describe me. Apart from geeky, loner and unfashionable, yeah that was probably the best. Once again that painful truth of being unwanted came to me as I sat silently focused on my work and the classroom buzzed with conversation around me.

It was my first day at Forks High and I had yet to meet someone nice. I was not keeping positive, even though it was only fourth period, and was hoping to not meet anyone I would like, _ever_. You see, the thing was that I dressed so not to attract attention. Most, if not all, of my clothes were out of date with the trends and they consisted mainly of the colors black and white. I had been told I was pretty once or twice, mind you that was when my 'friends' had forced me into a bikini and made me go into a public place with it on. Though now I tended to cover that up with long fringes and glasses. I was incredibly shy and geeky, though that wasn't my fault.'What?' I hear you say 'Is she on about! Of course she is responsible!' Well you are absolutely wrong, because it isn't my fault. You see, its my parents. They don't even love each other, let alone me , and since I can remember they have been having affairs.

My dear mother has been the town slut in every place we have lived and my dad, well since he had to keep up appearances, we had to keep moving. They don't like me, I'm like dirt to them. I usually keep myself to myself.

I wasn't always like this, I was normal before Renee and Charlie had started to abuse me, and each other for that matter. I was 12 at the time and had just come back from the cinema.

_Flashback_

_"Where were you?" Charlie had shouted at me as soon as I had closed the front door, "I'm starving! Why didn't you tell us! You bitch!"_

_"I did tell you ..." I trailed off, I had just seen the bottle of wine in his hands. I unconsciously took a few steps back, towards the door._

_"NO YOU DIDN'T! You haven't done any of you chores or made my dinner. I hate your guts! You worthless piece of fucking shit!" Thats when he hit me, bringing his fist round so that it slammed into my cheek hard. I fell to the floor, my head hitting the door. Tears were streaming down my face as I an into the living room, searching for my mother. I found her lounging on the couch as she watched a fashion show. I grabbed onto her arm and was shook off almost instantly. Thats the first time I realized that no one loved me and I didn't have anyone to love._

_End Flashback_

My eyes started to fill with tears and I was glad that the bell went off just then. Maby I would go hide in the toilets. I had not been able to make any friends after that, being afraid that they may find out about the domestic violence I experienced at home.

I packed up my bag , ignoring the 'new girl' stares and whispers around my I exited the room quickly. Hugging my books close to my chest I started to walk down the halls, looking at the ground as silent tears trickled down my face. I reached up slowly to wipe it away, hoping vainly that my sadness would be wiped away in the same action.

Suddenly I smacked into something hard and cold. I fell backwards, landing on my behind hard, causing me to drop the books I was holding. I started to splutter out apologizes instantly, shoving my fallen glasses back on my nose and starting to scramble around picking up my fallen books.

When I had gathered two, I looked around, finding that the rest of my books were gone. I looked up slowly, my eyes trailing up the tall stranger's body. I very nearly gasped when I saw his face.

* * *

**A/N: I left it there cuz it sounded dramatic! I didn't ever last chapter was a chapter!! So review, I love reviews!! **

**Have a fab week!!**

**Holly :)**


	4. Chapter 2: If Looks Could Kill

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for keeping this so long!**

**Disclamer!: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or the soon to be coming Breaking Dawn! I'm just messing up their lives and putting them back together nicely! Its what I do best!**

* * *

Chapter 2: If Looks Could Kill

Bella's POV

His face was beautiful, angelic, almost as if was crafted by the Gods in a lily white marble. A small smile graced his perfect face, his eyes twinkling lightly. His blond hair, which was partly covering his eyes, was tipped with what looked like an artificial black. But his eyes were the best, they were mesmerizing. They wee an unusual butterscotch color and they seemed to take on the appearance of some strange golden liquid.

I blushed upon realizing that I had been staring to long and got up clumsily, rejecting his perfect pale hand.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I murmured quietly, looking down at my feet.

"It's fine," the boy's voice was as magical as his features and seemed to flow smoothly, taking upon itself a musical sound. "Here are your books, "I muttered my thanks as I took the books from his outstretched hand, and looking back at his golden eyes. "I guess I'll see you around. Bye."

"Bye," I said soft, my cheeks glowing a light pink. I watched him walk away, his graceful movements making his beauty almost supernatural.

I arrived at a lonely table in the lunch hall around 10 minutes later, bearing a tray that help a small green apple, a slice of pizza and a small bottle of water. I sighed, knowing that I was probably going to sit here every lunch time until I either moved or graduated. I sat at the far end so that anyone who came to sit at the same table may ignore me. I prayed silently to God for everyone to ignore me.

God didn't like me today.

"Um, hello?" I heard a boy's voice say coming from the other end of the table. I turned my head and found that a bunch of spotty faced, greasy haired geeks staring at me, " Are you Isabella Swan?" The boy with the long greasy black hair asked.

"Yes, thats me." I said, forcing a smile onto my face. I preferred Isabella, it was formal and impersonal, it posed an inviable gap between other people and me.

"Oh, its nice to meet you! I'm Dexter Almond, my friends here are Benjamin Tennyson and Tiffany May," Dexter replied pointing to a boy with brown hair and green eyes and then to a mousy looking girl with frizzy hair and huge glasses.

"Good to know you," I answered simply and I started to look around.

Thats when I saw them.

They were like angles, their beauty astounding. They all shared the same lily white skin and liquid gold eyes, exactly the same as I saw on the handsome god I had bashed into in the hallway. Looking closer I saw the god siting with them, next to a dark haired boy who looked like a weight lifter and a beautiful blond goddess. Opposite him was a pixie like girl with black spiky hair who was holding hands with a boy who had bronze hair.

I was stunned, they all looked so out of place in the shabby decoration of the cafeteria. I turned my eyes away quickly, not wanting to draw attention to myself, and checked my watch. Realizing that I needed to leave now I picked up my half eaten lunch and started towards the trash cans.

I made the first mistake then. I could have walked to the closest trash can, but I didn't. I took the rout that passed right by the bronze hard angles seat.

I looked back as I walked past him and a shock ran though me. Fear coursed through my veins as his eyes and expression changed .

His eyes turned black and his face took on the expression of pure hate rid.

I was so preoccupied I crashed into the queen slut of the school. My pizza flew forward and splatted on her top, my open water bottle splashed onto her top. I landed on my sorry ass.

"OH MY GOD! You bitch! You did that on perpouse!" She screamed and I flinched back. The cafeteria had gone deathly silent.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..." I began but she cut me off.

"Your dead bitch, "She snarled, " Your such a slut you shit bag."

Tears welled up as a picked myself up and ran for the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry agian. I went to see this fab film called Awake, go see it its amazin, though a bit grousome. Also we(being my family and myself) had a car crash, we are all fine though the car had a big dent on it. It also snowed on Sunday and on Monday I was wareing shorts!**

**Okay enough!**

**Holly :)**

**P.S. Its my birthday soon, and you know what would be a good prezzie? REVIEWS!**


	5. Changes: T H R E E

**A/N: This is the next changes, its not too important BUT it is something you need to know!!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or the soon to be coming Breaking Dawn! I'm just messing up their lives and putting them back together nicely! Its what I do best!**

* * *

Changes ( T H R E E )

_As the tires squealed and the blinding lights of the out of control car that was hurtling towards him, Billy Black's life flashed before his eyes._

_He saw first the day he met his wife, then a year later when he married her and the births of his three children, and Jacob. He saw the death of his wife, lying sick on her bed tossing and turning, her last words echoing in his mind._

_He saw the day his first two children graduated from school, his second daughters' marriage and his son 13th birthday, remembering how Jacob was so excited to be a teenager._

_Everything was coming to him in flashes, the pain of all the people he would hurt and loose breaking his old weak heart. His hands gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white, and tried to think positive thoughts._

I'm gunna live_, He thought to himself,_ I'm gunna get through this for everyone

_As he thought this he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye, a flash of blue. He turned his head to see a butterfly fluttering near his window._

What the hell is a butterfly doing here in the middle of winter?_ He asked himself, his concentration breaking momentarily. He looked forward again, watching the car in front of him sliding towards him on the icy roads._

_He could have survived, if he had only kept looking forwards._

_The next glance at the beautiful bright blue butterfly had cost him his life … and many others._

* * *

**What has Billy's death got to do with the death of others?? Hmmmm?**

**Well I'm not telling you ... Though it dose have a BIG HAIRY effect on Jacobe!**

**Big clue there!**

**Can you guess??**

**AHHHHHHHH!**

**Next chapter is up soon, I'm tryign to concentrate on Freesias cuz' the chapter I'm writing is gunna be REALLY long... for me anyway**

**Holly :)**


	6. Changes: F O U R

**_You lot must be getting tired of these changes. Sorry but they are important, though this one less so._**

**_ENJOY MY DUMPLINGS!_**

**_(One of the drama teachers says that, he creeps us out BIG time!)_**

Changes ( F O U R )

_The meadow was truly the most beautiful thing Isabella Swan had ever seen. A huge old oak tree stood in the middle, a small spring bubbling from the ground. The dark green grass was patched with little flowers of sky blue, dark purple and sunshine yellow. The girl rolled her beaten up motorcycle over to the tree, leaning it on the trunk, before laying the tarpaulin she had tucked under her other arm on the ground. _

_The girl stroked the seat lovingly and gazed at it for a while before sitting down on grass and leaning her back on the tree trunk, careful not to sit too near the spring. _

_She closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence, daydreaming about blue butterflies and escaping her abusive life. _

_Suddenly she heard a noise and her eyes snapped back open again, before they grew wide with a strange mixture of horror and excitement. _

_For there, crouching a few feet from her was a large russet colored wolf sniffing the air cautiously. The girl's mouth had fallen open but her surprised and horrified expression soon turned to one of delight and excitement. _

_"Its fine, you don't have to panic, I know what you are. I won't do anything stupid. Are the rest of your pack with you?" Isabella asked softly, getting up slowly and walking towards the were-wolf, caution in every step, she knew what it was capable of. _

_The 'wolf looked slightly uncertain of Isabella but it shook its head no. _

_The girl's grin widened slightly and started to approach the anima once again. She reached out her hand to tough its soft looking hair, but the alarmed were-wolf, Jacob Black, ran away before she culd get any closer._

**So there you go! Jake** **as a were-wolf! And a twist! Bella knows about were-wolves!**

**What else dose she know??**

**Have a good day!**

**Holly :)**


	7. Chapter 3: Black Holes and Revelations

**A/N Sorry this is a bit late but I DONT CARE! I spent AGES createing this so poo you!!**

**Just a bit of info I forgot to mention - Bella is sort of an emo, she wears LOADS of balck, but its still kind of geeky stuff!**

**The songs for this chapter are:**

**Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park**

**and**

**Let The Flames Begin - Paramore**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own ANY of the Twilight people, or the books, then belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Black Holes and Revelations

Bella's POV

My heart thumped out a steady rhythm as I ambled along the overgrown footpath, heading deeper and deeper into the forest. The cool air refreshed my lungs and I felt somewhat relaxed, even though the music in my ears blocked me from hearing the harmonic songs of the birds and the soft rustle of the trees.

I was listening to Linkin Park, and I was able to pour all my sadness into that song.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

Tears welled up in my eyes and I took another deep calming breath, enjoying the damp air. Instead of listening to the painful words that I understood only too well, I tried to concentrate instead of remembering which way I had come three days beforehand.

I soon came to a vaguely familiar split in the path, left or right, my mind struggled to remember the way I had come.

Left or right?

Left or right?

Neither.

I walked strain on, ignoring the proper pathways either side of me, stumbling and tripping my way through the leafy undergrowth and dirt that paved my improvised path.

Soon I was at my new sanctuary.

I found one everywhere I went, I was always in need of one. The last house we were at had a long forgotten basement, with a concealed entrance. I had to keep my motorcycle parked in an alley near the house.

I was slightly less lucky this time, considering that it was a 10 minute walk through the woods near my house.

Though I was still happy that I had found this place, since I was able to see a were-wolf, something that I missed since we had lived in Illinois.

I slowly walked to the tree, laying down some spate tarpaulin that I kept at my Sanctuary, and sitting down, wiping away the stream of crystal tears that streamed down my face.

I was truly unwanted, I had realized that when the cheerleader had slaged me off without even knowing me. I was a waste of space. I was a total failure. Nobody loved me. Nobody even liked me. I was just some stupid idiot that took up people's space, time and money. Why couldn't I have somewhere that I belonged? Was I destined to be alone and weak forever? Was there someone out there for me? Was there someone I could lean on and maybe even fall in love with?

The werewolves had been my friends. I had figured out what they were, accepted them and they, in turn, had accepted me and the fact that I knew their old secret.

I wondered if there were other real myths, like if witches or vampires or zombies were real. It was possible, right? Though I was sure one of those mythical creatures were real, the wolves had called themselves 'protectors'. I had talked with them once, that was the only time they had showed themselves to me in their human form. That was the last time I had seen them, I moved a day after. They were my only true friends. The only people who cared for me. They had tried to help me once or twice, restraining my father when he had tried to hit me in a drunken rage; but one of the wolves, Thomas, had gotten to angry and changed. It had been messy.

I turned on my side and propped myself up on my other arm .

I then felt something dig into my skin.

I dug my hand into my pocked, pulling out the jet black shiny pocketknife I carried with me all the time. I started at it, flicking open the sharpest knife and staring at its glinting metal surface. It was beautiful, yet so deadly.

It was then I had the all familiar thoughts of killing myself.

It would be so easy, I could just plunge it into my heart here and now. Or slit my own throat. Maybe even sink the blade into the pale, soft flesh of my wrist.

"Your thinking about killing yourself, aren't you?" A musical voice spoke, cutting through the silence of the meadow. My head shot up, and I started to wildly look around in surprise and alarm. Standing in front of me was the bronze haired boy with the deadly black stare from the cafeteria. "You're Isabella Swan, right?" He asked and I was barely able to nod my head. "I assume you are I've never seen you before. I'm Edward Cullen and I have an offer for you."

He was very straight to the point. I admired him for that. I kept quiet and it him get on with his little speech.

"What would you say if I told you I could end it?" He was joking, he had to be. "Right here, right now. You would hardly feel anything. It would be quick." I was shocked. My mind was running at a hundred miles an hour. Did he really mean it? It couldn't be tht easy. Why would he do that for me.

"H…h…how?" I stuttered, completely shocked.

"Just close your eyes and say your last prayer." He replied, his calm voice soothing me strangely. Here was I, about to die and all I could think about was the little blue butterfly that was fluttering over the flowers just behind Edward.

_Give them what they deserve. _The simple prayer echoed around my mind.

I closed my eyes and waited for death to come…

**(A/N: OH MY CARLSILE!)**

I could feel Edward's cool breath on my neck and I started to wonder how he would kill me.

My question was soon answered, for Edward had just plunged his startlingly white teen into the side of my neck. I screamed in surprise, what the neck did he think he was doing.

He was a vampire, he had to be, otherwise why would he be doing this? This was what the wolves were protecting humanity from. The pain was growing slowly in my neck as I was being drained of blood.

"NO!" someone shouted, a female, and Edward's teeth were rip out of my neck. I screamed again, my eyes springing open as I started to clutch at my wound.

I felt two stone cold arms pick me up as the fire started to burn me.

"It's burning!" I screamed and started to struggle against the arms of my savior. The once peaceful meadow was now filled with the sounds of loud boulders crashing together, hurting my ears. It had turned into a battle site. Edward was struggling to get to me while others, vampires I assume, were restraining him.

My blood was carrying the fire around my body, by now the burning had reached my heart, the pain making my screaming never end.

"STOP IT!" I screamed once again as MP3 pumped music into my ears. The blood coming from my cut was making me dizzy and I started to feel sick, but that was nothing compared to the Fires of Hell that were burning me.

What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
To let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin.

"Shush, Isabella, everything is going to be alright." I assumed that it was my savior specking in that soft beautiful voice. I looked up, my screaming stopping for a few moments and I saw the beautiful blonde haired boy from the hall. I half grimaced before the pain became too much and the dark tendrils of death took me over.

I fell great fully into the black hole, waiting for me, hungry for my weak and sad soul.

* * *

**Bet you wern't expecting that!?**

**Anyway PLEASE review or I wont update and teh story will be finished HERE!**

**Can I have 20 reviews?**

**Because its my birthday in ... FOUR DAYS!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Have a good day!! **

**Holly :) **

**P.S. I love you all my reviewers!! If you have any ideas for romantic ideas for the story I'd love to have them!!**


	8. Chapter 4: Maybe Memories

Chapter 4: Maybe Memories

Isabella's POV

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Silence.

My eyes snapped open and my body jerked forward. Though my eyes were certainly open, I couldn't see my surroundings. I could sense there were there, there were seven people in the room including myself. I could hear all the birds outside twittering but I felt strangely disconnected.

The grey mist cleared from my eyes and I stared to see people's memories play before my eyes. Don't ask me how I knew what they were, I just kind of knew; like you just know how to breathe when you are born.

I saw the memories like they were home videos through someone's eyes, yet I felt what they were feeling. I saw a black haired girl that looked slightly pixie like and I felt the endless pain and torture she when through for many years, the pain so intense it made me scream and clutch at the sheets covering me. I felt the loneliness of the handsome honey blonde who stood on a street corner in the rain, regretting the killing of yet another innocent human.

So many emotions played before my eyes, the lives of six vampires played before my eyes. I knew that they were that, vampires and believed every thought of it. I had seen them grow, suffer and live. Yet I didn't even know these people.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" I heard someone's voice close by me. I had subconsciously closed my eyes as the memories finished and had lain down on the soft bed. The person was stroking my hair back from my face. I opened my eyes, knowing the face I would see in front of me. It was, of course, Jasper Whitlock Hale, the one whose loneliness had followed him through the many years of his life. I looked at his lonely and troubled eyes, though a slight hint of worry flashed through its golden liquid iris'.

I sat up and pulled this forlorn man into a stone cold hug, feeling his muscles under his black HIM shirt.

"It's okay Jasper, I'll help you." I said, and Jasper looked at me with a mask of confusion covering his face. "I saw your loneliness, I'll try not to be too unhappy. I could be your friend." I knew all about him, about his entire family, after all I had seen their lives.

I looked up from Jasper and looked around the vast room. I looked at Esme, the motherly figure of the family, who still mourned over the loss of her long dead baby boy, I looked at Rosalie, the model like women who held held her pain within her for years.

I loved this family, even though I had never met them, they were just so … amazing. They were a coven of _six_ vampires and they managed to get through the day with only a few arguments. I had never met a vampire but had their knowledge of them stored inside my head, concealed in memories. They amazed me, and come to think of it, I probably amazed them too.

"I don't need any explaining." I said softly before noticing the bronze haired boy in the corner, Edward. He was the only one sitting, apart from Esme who had perched herself on my bed and Jasper who had been kneeling by my bed but he had now gotten up. Carlisle and Emmett stood on the opposite side of the bed and Rosalie was standing next to Esme. Alice was by her husband, Edward. I slowly approached the depressed man, his head in his hands and I knelt down in front of him, placing my hands on his slumped shoulders.

"Edward, I don't blame you. You couldn't help it. It's what you are. You have granted me a new life and I intent to use it well. Thank you," I said these words with a burning honesty, now I was to live a new life and I was going to seize the opportunity to redeem myself. Of course I felt sad, it would be silly not to after I had wanted so much to die. I walked slowly out of the room, feeling the amazed stares from my family. I knew where to go, Jaspers bedroom was the only one that was at this moment spare.

I didn't want to cry, not only because it would cause Jasper and my family pain, but it would also make me look weak. I hardly ever cried, I only did when no one was looking or I was particularly distraught.

But I could hardly help it as I curled up on his black couch, in his black room and I sobbed clutching at my broken un-beating heart.

* * *

**Yes I know and I'm terably sorry that this chapter is sooooo late! Smite me!! Anyway, I'v been busty reading books, in two weeks I have read_ Vampire Kisses, _ _Kissing Coffins and Vampireville_ , they are obsessive! I swear! I LOVE YOU ALEXANDER!**

**This chappie may be a little confuzzling so basically Bells has got the power to see people's (and vamps and werewolves's) memories. I do have a logical explanation for this power but you will have to wait for it!!**

**I also went to a book signing for Rick Riordan, the guy who wrote the Percy Jackson books and those adult books bout mysteries (I think one of them is called Big Red Tiquila?). HE IS SOOOO FUNNY, I couldn't stop laughing!!**

**Nayway I wount be updateing this story or Freesias until I come back from Guide Camp (Thats Scouts for you Americans), so there wont be another update till next Saturday, though I may be abe to squeeze in tome writeing tim tomorrow!!**

**Review because it makes me write faster!**

**Love, **

**Holly :)**


	9. Chapter 5: Meeting

Chapter 5: Meeting

3rd Person

The breeze that whispered around the clearing ruffled the wind and refreshed the scents that were in the air. The two groups of people wrinkled their noses, responding to each others scents. But now was not the time for their ancient hatred of each other, they had gathered here to discuss the death, or eternal damnation, of Isabella Swan.

The two sides were clearly separated; they stood at least six feet apart from each other, safely away from the invisible territory line. They also looked different too; on one side the six people all had deathly pale skin and strange golden eyes. The others all had coppery colored skin and black hair. They both stood in a line, six on each side their bodies rigid, with fists clenched at their sides or arms crossed, staring at the opposite side with pure hatred burning in their eyes; except for one, who was looking intently at the ground and his hands shoved in his pockets, a sad and helpless expression on his face.

The silence lasted for what seemed like forever until suddenly two people from each side stepped forward. You could tell who the leaders of each group were, the second person with them held back slightly.

"I would like to get strait to the point please, as you know newborns can be dangerous." The blonde white male spoke first; his voice was certainly as beautiful as his looks. The male that stood slightly behind him took something out of his pocked before handing it to his clan leader, he then used his free hand to push back the black tipped hair that had fallen over his eye.

"Though this may seem wrong, I have got a recording of the conversation between Edward and Isabella minutes before her 'death', so to speak." Edward now looked like he was going to cry, his face downcast, his wife turned so she could comfort him. Carlisle reviled a small recording device, resting in the palm of his hand. He pressed play with his other hand and the conversation filled the silent spaces in the meeting's conversation.

"Your thinking about killing yourself, aren't you? You're Isabella Swan, right? I assume you are, I've never seen you before. I'm Edward Cullen and I have an offer for you. What would you say if I told you I could end it? Right here, right now. You would hardly feel anything. It would be quick."

"H…h…how?".

"Just close your eyes and say your last prayer."

The recording cut out then but not before a shrill scream of pain filled the air.

"I assume this means they are off the hook?" The other 'beta' who was standing behind the leader of the wolves.

"Yes, Jacob, it does." The leader said, addressing Jacob and then turning back to face forwards. "The treaty says that the vampires can bite someone only if that someone is willing. And they have proof that Isabella Swan did in a way want Edward to bite her. We can do nothing." He signaled for the rest of their pack to follow him back into the woods but Jacob didn't move.

"I'm not letting that stupid bloodsucker get away with this without a…" Jacob didn't have the time to finish the sentence because the black haired pixie like vampire came running towards him and knocked him to the side, snarling.

"Don't you dare touch him," she growled, shooting death glares at the werewolf at her feet. A frightened look came over his eyes as the rest of Carlisle's clan joined her. He scrambled up from the floor and ran towards the woods, starting to morph as he went.

* * *

**I know beat me with sitcks, the chapter is late once agian.**

**Anyway it would be sooo cool if you guys could review cuz it makes me feel happy reading your parise!!**

**Have fun with your week!**

**Holly :)**


	10. Chapter 6: Resurface

Chapter 6: Resurface

Isabella's POV

Jasper didn't take anything with him when he left, I couldn't decide why though. It could have been because he was in such a hurry to escape my sadness or because he couldn't get near his room, considering that I was situated there.

I hadn't really known he left; it was only after a few hours of my extreme sadness that I realized he was gone, sensing his missing memories.

It was strange, though I had never met Jasper properly; I felt we had this strong connection. I know that you're thinking 'well of course you do, you've experienced his whole life through his eyes'. I know what you mean; I do feel a connection with the other Cullen's, but not as deep and as soulful as Jasper's.

You probably don't know what I'm talking about, it's not something everyone will experience, I can tell you that. I'll try and explain it better.

It's like our minds are linked, like our souls are connected. It's like a gravitational pull, sucking us closer together, joining us in a bond that cannot be broken.

You think it's a bit too early to be saying that don't you? The only thing is, you aren't me, and you have no idea of my feelings. Yes I could and do try to explain them as well as possible, but there is only so much one person can do.

You can't put everything into words; let's face it that would be impossible.

It was time to resurface, to face my new future with these people. I had promised myself one day to mourn and I was going to keep that.

I stretched and opened the blackout curtains, unsure if it was day or night. Light streamed through the window that consumed the wall, and what appeared to be the rest of the south wall.

"Darn, sunny." I muttered to myself and I walked into Jaspers wardrobe, looking for something to wear. It took me a long time to find something to wear since his clothes were understandably huge for me. I settle for a Velvet Revolver t-shirt that could serve as a dress since it came to half-way down my thigh. I also found some outcast tights that Rosalie had brought and had tossed in Jaspers closet because she had no room in her's.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and my eyes widened. I looked amazing, my skin was so much whiter than usual and my eyes were a shocking ruby red. I knew what to expect the beauty, skin and eye colour, but seeing these things on me, it was unbelievable.

I took a deep breath and exited Jaspers room, heading downstairs and towards the TV where I knew they would be sitting. I walked down the stairs without tripping for once and took my place on one of the cream colored sofas surrounding the gigantic TV screen.

"Hi," I said timidly, tucking my legs underneath me and fixing my eyes on the TV, "What are we watching?"

The question was answered with a silence so eerie I had to look around.

Alice was sitting on Edward's lap on the other end of the sofa, Edward looking open mouthed at me and Alice grinning so wide I thought her face would split. Emmett and Rosalie had just raced in, Emmett topless and Rosalie with her top inside out, both covered in grease and car oil; I didn't want to think about what they had been doing but they were both out of breath and surprised. Esme still had a tray of cookies in her hands and Carlisle had lowered his book he was glued to , the title was The Medical Encyclopedia, the new 2008 edition.

Alice was the first to speak, obviously, "Oh, it's just the re-run of Scrubs, I missed it last night."

"Cool," I replied, pausing for thought. "I've never seen it. Well, actually, I tell a lie I've seen your favorite clips in your memories."

Alice, momentarily puzzled, took a brief moment to think before scolding the others like she sometimes did. "What are you all staring at? Am I missing something amazing? Go shoo; Isabella doesn't want you staring at her all day! Move!" Alice's voice commanded so much power that everyone went back to their own business; though not without rolling their eyes at her first. She looked over at me and winked.

"Alice" I said after a while of watching the doctors of Sacred Heart sort out their various dilemmas, "I prefer Bella." I looked over at her and smiled; a smile which she returned strait away.

"Hey Bells!" I hear Emmett shout from the back garden. I immediately ran to his side. "How good at you at Football?" He asked a cheeky look in his eyes.

I grinned in response, it had only been around ten minutes and I was already getting new nicknames.

* * *

**So I know that chapter wasn't the best but you will have to deal with it, sorry people.**

**Today has been tragic, my friend made me admit that FanFiction was lame. BUT I DONT CARE! I LOVE FANFICTION!!**

**Its the sad truth and no one can make me stop! Its addictive!**

**Oh by the way that last chapter was in the middle of chapters 3 and 4. **

**So review and my creative juices shall prosper and grow!!**

**Love you all!**

**Holly :)**


	11. Chapter 7: Football?

Chapter 7: Football?

Bella's POV

The game fruitless game of football turned in to a game of catch between Alice, Edward and Emmett, due to the fact that the vampire blood I had gained had not completely cured my clumsy nature. We had started off 'well' but as the game wore on I began to trip and drop the ball more and more; ten minutes into the game it was clear that I was absolutely hopeless and I was doing more damage than help.

I was now sitting cross-legged to the porch, watching Emmett chuck his metal football at tiny Alice, who would always catch it straight away, despite her 4' 10".

"Bella? Would you mind if I came to sit with you?" I turned at the sound of the voice and found Carlisle sparkling above me.

"Sure, Carlisle." I said my tone light and friendly as I patted the spot next to me.

"I've been doing some thinking," Carlisle said as he sat down, making himself somewhat comfortable on the wooden steps." And I think I've figured out how you got your power." Getting more into the subject he shifted slightly and started to use his hands in an exadurated way.

"The thing is in all of my 300 years I have never seen anything like your power, so basically, I know nothing. But after some thought I have got a good idea of what caused it. From the little I know and can guess of your past life, you must have been extremely depressed. This must have caused you to want to forget about your past life. Is that right Bella?"

"Yeah. When Edward offered me death I just wanted to stay calm and forget everything. I always hoped I would forget." I trailed off and stared down at my hands, wanting to cry.

"Edward's venom must have done something to wipe your memory and then when you couldn't remember anything you must have wanted memories. I'm not sure what happened then but Edward's venom must have done something to your brain that made you access others memories." I felt Carlisle's hand on my back and I looked up again. His eyes were soft. "Bella, I know it's hard for you. Our lifestyle is not ideal, but just embrace it as an opportunity to live a new life."

"Hey Bella?" Alice called, redirecting my attention to her. "Ready to hunt?" Hunt? An involuntary shiver ran down my spine at the thought of killing something with my own two hands. Alice gave me a disapproving look.

"You aren't chicken are you Bella?" Emmett asked from next to Alice. "Hey everyone Bella's a CHICKEN!" He shouted, teasing me and walking around doing a completely unconvincing impersonation of a chicken. Suddenly Rosalie appeared and smacked him upside the head, with an indignant cry from Emmett she continued beating him up and was soon joined with Edward, Alice and myself.

"Ouch! That's unfair! There's one of me and four of you! Arg!" Emmett's cries echoed around the house grounds and around the forest, disturbing the animals and causing them to flee. After a few more minutes of 'Bash-The-Emmett' we fell about laughing, causing our stomachs and faces to hurt.

"Alright then kids," Esme called from her place next to Carlisle on the porch steps, "I guess it's time to head off hunting." She clapped her hands together and we all groaned.

"All work and no play, come on Esme, lighten up a little!" Emmett made the mistake of saying, causing Esme to raise one blonde eyebrow.

"Is that what you think Emmett, dear?" She asked him, her voice sounding a little less motherly and more … mischievous. In a white blur she had tackled Emmett to the ground and was now standing with one foot on his chest.

Not your day today, is it Emmett?" I asked, starting to laugh once again as he lifted his head, shook it 'no' and flopped back on the grassy floor, causing another round of hysterical laughter, that included Esme of course.

"Off we go then!" Alice said, smiling as she skipped to my side and grabbed my hand, leading me around to the back garden and then into the nearby forest.

* * *

**Yeah I know, I made you wait a looooooooong time. I have no excuse so yeah, kill me.**

**Hope you thought that was an okay chapter and yes the next one will be hunting**

**Jazz WILL make his re-appearancesoon, I promise!**

**Review please!! And Jazz will come sooner!**

**OoOoOoOoOoH insentive!**

**REVIEW!**

**Holly :)**


	12. Chapter 8: The Hunt

Chapter 8: The Hunt

Bella's POV

My long hair whipped around my face as I ran through the forests, my family at my side. It felt weird to run, after all those human years of constant tripping. But when I ran now it felt, and sounded, like my feet didn't touch the ground and I just gracefully ran on air, suspended millimeters from the ground. My breathing didn't change either, it didn't speed up or, for that matter, did it slow down.

I was partly anxious to get going with my first hunting trip; did I crave the richly red human blood like most of my family? Was it going to a lot easier for me, since I had seen the years of memories that my family had experienced of resisting our original eating habits?

Pushing my mounting worries to the side for the moment, I relaxed and tried to remember what the memories had shown me. Slowly but surely I pulled the instructions that Carlisle had given to out of the back of my mind. Making sure I knew that all, I repeated them in my head.

"Bella?" Carlisle said when we had reached a small clearing that was a few miles from the house. "Are you ready?" I nodded slowly at him and smiled vaguely, still concentrating. "You remember everything I have said?" I raised my eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "Of course you do, off you go then!" Not waiting for another second to hear what he had to say, I started to run blindly, making my senses take over me.

My feet moved me north, towards two animals, deer possibly? I sniffed the air again and sped up, yes definitely deer.

I barely missed a low branch, ducking under it at a supreme speed and then jumping over a fallen log soon after. Weaving in and out of the small spaces between the beautiful trees made me feel almost powerful. My newfound grace was just so inhuman that I felt, stupidly, like a goddess. Artimas , goddesses of the hunt, in a somewhat human form.

I didn't change course for anything, even though I smelt a larger group of deer, four or five ish, in a clearing I passed. I soon stopped a few feet from the two deer as they grazed **(A/N: DO deer graze?? Enlighten me if you know please) **and crouched low, ready to spring. I shuddered subconsciously that in a few minutes I would be destroying their naïve peace.

A sudden gust of wind blew my scent towards the pair, alerting them to the dangerous creature that was crouching feet away from them. They looked up, fear in their large eyes and scattered, speeding away from me.

"Damn," I muttered almost silently to myself, I was hungry _now_; I wanted my food _now_.

_**Mind you a chase would be exciting, it may even make them taste better. And it won't take too long to catch the animals.**_

Smiling sadistically to myself I started to run through the forest at a speed that had me flying at my meal when I pounced.

My mouth filled with deadly venom and I could almost feel my eyes blacken from the hunger that burned my throat. I reached out, waiting to grab the first deer's neck and break it, its blood spilling out from the huge gash I would soon make on its jugular.

Just then something crashed into me, a huge white object that I suddenly knew was a fellow vampire. Knocking me out of the way we tumbled onto the ground rolling on top of each other, with the vampire stranger on top of me.

Hissing angrily I scratched my nails across the stranger's face, trying to get it off so I could chase my now lost meal. Bringing one of its hands from off of my arms, which were now pinned down by my sides, it slapped me hard around my face, stopping my struggling and bringing back to Earth.

Staring up at the vampire's face it only took me a few seconds to recognize the familiar features.

"Jasper!" I cried out in surprise and delight, throughing my arms around him and hugging him with all my newborn strength. "I've missed you so much!"

"It's nice to see you too, Bella." He sighed, obviously happy to see me too. It then dawned on us both that our current possession was not one that family would usually … assume. "Oh, sorry." He muttered, if he could blush I'm sure his face would resemble the colour of a tomato. I smiled, just as embarrassed as he was and feeling slightly foolish.

We got up, brushing ourselves off and standing a little away from each other, the awkward atmosphere was almost choking me. Jasper broke the silence first, relieving me from an invisible chokehold.

"So, you still thirsty?" He asked, smiling coyly and inviting me to take his hand. Smiling back I took his outstretched hand, that felt oddly comforting wrapped around mine. I shook off the feeling, reminding myself that he was my older brother and that's what they did, they looked after their little sisters. We started off at an identical jog, before speeding up at an identical rate before funning flat out; dodging trees and floating gracefully in the air when jumping over fallen trees and boulders.

As one we followed the same scent of a group of deer situated towards our right. Soon the deer came into view and I didn't hesitate to crouch low to the ground, like Jasper almost did except I still had his hand so I dragged him on, I just went in for the easy kill.

Letting go of Jasper as soon as I was within grasping distance of dinner, I reached for the now frightened deer and snapped it's neck.

_**Poor creature, **_said a small voice in the back of my head, but I was a hunter now, an animal that had no time for guilt and sadness.

Blood as red as berries spilled out from the wound, of which the bone I had snapped had pierced the skin and broke through. My thirst flared and my mouth went trait to the wound, savoring the taste that wound hold back my craving for human blood, even the thought of it made me thirsty.

Licking my bloodstained lips I moved onto the next deer that stood alone and shocked in the middle of the field, I moved so fast the next two deer I drained didn't have time to move.

Satisfied after the four deer I had drained and disposed of I straitened up and wipe the rich, red blood from my mouth.

"You're a natural," Jasper said from behind me, I turned to smile at him and my dead heart melted at the smile that turned up the corners of his perfect lips. How could anyone not love him?

I saw confusion flicker across Jasper's face and I started to feel slightly embarrassed.

"Come on," I said brightly, trying to change the subject and distract him from my wild emotions. "We better get going, the others will wonder where we are." Smiling I turned and started back in the direction we had come from. I hear a small sigh from behind me and I turned, still walking, to see Jasper with his hands deep in his jean's pockets staring at me like he was in some kind of trance.

I turned back slightly confused and trying to dismiss the growing feelings that I had for him, as well as the feeling that he may love me too.

I felt his sudden presence next to me and looked down at me feet instead of ahead. I watched our feet as they fell into step and smiled at myself. I soon felt his huge hand wrap around mine and the smile grew even larger as I felt my silent heart swell at the thought of him being so close to me.

If I were alive and human I would be hyperventilating and my heart would have started to palpitate.

* * *

**Ah yes... I am aware of teh lateness of this chapter BUT I was on holiday and I didn't have time to write because stupidly I forgot my notebook :D**

**But you won't kill me because no one else (except form my best mate Abbie) knows where this story is going!!**

**Mwhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**How many of you have read Breaking Dawn??**

**IM IN AGONEY WAITING FOR IT!!**

**Arg!!**

**Holly :D**


	13. Chapter 9: Nearly

The cool night air brushed against my face as I opened the window in of the library. I leaned out the window for a few seconds, enjoying the sight before me. Small animals scattered about in the trees and lone birds sang sweet songs in the dark trees. I felt so peaceful and calm that this moment felt almost unreal, considering my past life had apparently been made of sadness and pain. It was strange that I was here, somewhat alive and happy, living a life that belonged to someone a lot more worthy than me. I cringed inwardly at the thought and decided to leave the subject alone.

I took one more breath of fresh air before turning back to the vast collection of books the Cullen's owned. I loved the musty book smell that centered around the room, it reminded me of something, though I didn't know what, it was probably something in my past life.

The library was set out alphabetically, I assumed, so I headed towards the A's and hoped for the best. I took hold of the ladder, it was attached to a track that ran around some of the rooms and wheeled it around until I found a book whose author's last name started with A.

I climbed half way up the ladder inspected the first book that came to my hand and put it back, it was no good I was way off Austen. I soon discovered that the A section lasted for another three book cases and it took me another five minutes just to find the Austen's.

I muttered to myself as I went. "Emma, no. Mansfield Park, no. Here you are," I said, picking up an extremely old copy of Pride and Prejudice, before going to sit somewhere.

I eventually settled for a small, comfortable arm chair by the window and sat down with a thud. I flicked carefully through the books pages. The book was in perfect condition thanks to Esme's OCD and Jasper's love of books, Esme dusted the shelves every Sunday night and each month Jasper would put something in between the pages that helped the books stay as new as possible.

Soon I got lost in the story, getting caught up in the quiet lives of these made up people from long ago. I devoured all of Jane Austen's novels and had moved on to a series of War stories that I had found in a shelf at the very back of the library.

"You do know those aren't books?" The voice of an angel filled the empty and quiet room, causing me to jump in the air and drop the book I was holding. Even as a vampire I guess I could still get so wrapped up in a story, the world would disappear around me. Looking up I saw that Jasper had come into the room, and was standing in front of my, wearing a smile that lit my heart. A look of confusion flickered across his lovely face as he went to sit down beside me. I suddenly remembered that he could hear my thoughts and another brief confused expression came on to his face as I started to feel extremely embarrassed. "That is my diary."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot!" Feeling extremely flustered I started to shut the book and get up from my seat when Jasper caught me by the shoulder.

"It's okay, I don't mind if you read it. It's not like I have any secrets from you" He laughed, remembering my power. "I doubt anyone ever will." I laughed lightly along with him and sat back down, but this time on a nearby couch, batting the spot next to me. He sat down still smiling, draping himself across his 

section of the large couch while I curled up on the other, tucking my legs underneath me and looking over at his perfect face.

"So," he said, that perfect smile still turning up the corners of his lips. "What do you want to talk about?"

For the next few hours we talked and soon a whole day had passed. Since we kind of ran out of subjects after a few hours, I knew Jasper better than himself, we had decide d to watch a film, and ended up watching at least 3 together.

We scooted closer together now as we watched the ending to _The Corpse Bride_, one of Jasper's favorites, and I ended up with my head resting on his chest as we lay on top of each other watching the movie intently. I sighed and scooted closer to him, taking in his scent and enjoying the amazing thrill that it sent through my body. I looked up at him to find that his butterscotch eyes were looking intently at me. Those lovely eyes entranced me, melting my very soul and making me weak.

We started to lean forward slowly as Emily, The Corpse Bride, burst into cloud of snow white moths. This precise moment was so perfect and so right I was sure nothing could go wrong.

Closer.

Closer.

Until our lips were barely touching. I was so eager to kiss him, to let out all my restrained love for him in one kiss.

"BELLA!" Alice's wind chime voice ricocheted off of the walls, she was so loud I was surprised the house didn't fall down. We jumped apart and groaned in unison.

In a flash Alice was in the room, standing in front of us, smiling with an evil glint in her honey eyes.

"Come on Bells, its makeover time!" I knew she was totally doing this on purpose, the only question was why? Why did Alice want to stop our kiss?

* * *

**Yes I know this is late but what can I do!! I have an extreme case of writer's block at the mo with _BOTH _my storys so yeah...**

**Anyway read and review as always!!**

**Holly xx :D**


	14. Chapter 10: Hearts Burst Into Fire

* * *

Chapter 10: Hearts Burst Into Fire

Jasper's POV

As soon as Alice broke up my 'perfect moment' I turned off the TV , flicked the lights back on and entered my walk in wardrobe, Alice insisted that every family member had one. I didn't mind it though, my wardrobe wasn't just a normal wardrobe, it was a musical wardrobe. Half of it was covered in shelves and shelves of CD's. I had to admit that most of them I didn't use, like that crap Rhianna CD Rose had given to me one Christmas as a joke; at least I think it was a joke? My musical taste ranged from Slipknot to Green Day to The Used to Radiohead. Having lived for so long I could remember when everything came out, I had even flown to England to see The Beatles when they came out in the 60's and to see The Sex Pistols in the 80's. I had watched our primitive society crumble and become rebuilt like it was today, so much had changed. And I had changed with it.

I walked up and down the alphabetical rows, running my finger along the bumpy CD cases. I came to a stop at B and picked up the newest Bullet for My Valentine CD. I walked back to my huge CD player I popped in the disc. I cranked up the volume and set it to the third track. The song started off slowly, the guitar solo slow, until it sped up into the first verse. I smiled to myself as I started to sing along, tapping my feet to the rhythm.

_I'm coming home,  
I've been gone for far too long.  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving,  
Have I fed things up again?  
I'm dreaming,  
Too much time without you spent._

_It hurts,  
Wounds so sore.  
Now I'm torn,  
Now I'm torn._

_I've been far away,  
When I see your face,  
My heart bursts into fire.  
Hearts burst into fire._

This song explained my feelings for Bella, the only reason I had come back after only one day was I knew she needed me to comfort her. That and I needed to see her angelic face once again, make her laugh, smile and be happy. My heart swelled and the love I felt for her filled my mind. We had been so close to kissing, the moment had been so sweet and perfect.

I lost myself in thoughts of Bella and soon the CD was finished and had rolled on to the next one. Slipknot came blasting through the speakers as Duality came on. I went to turn it up louder when Alice came sprinting into my room and turned off the music. I was just about to express my annoyance at the gesture when she interrupted me.

"I hope your happy, you made Bella into a female version of you. Luckily I talked some sense into her and made her change her mind at the point where she asked for the old Doc Martins I had sitting in the corner. I still can't believe I wore those dreadful things." Alice, who was speed-talking at the moment, shuddered and tutted quietly to herself. "Now get your ass downstairs before I through you."

Rolling my eyes I told her I'd be out in a bit. I turned towards my mirror as she left. I was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black skull and crossbones shirt, my blonde hair tipped in black. I sighed, how is it I had become like this? Don't get me wrong, I loved the way I looked and what I was like, my personality, just how had I become so head over heels with Bella?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I walked downstairs, wrapped in my own thoughts and sat down beside Edward. I leaned my head back on the couch. I head Alice clear her thought and I looked up again.

Bella looked like a complete angel. Her hair was tinted with red highlights and her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner. She wore a Bullet for My Valentine t-shirt and black skinnies with a pair of black Vans Classics, red pats printed on them. I gasped at her beauty and my heart swelled.

As soon as she reached the bottom stair I walked up to her and said "You look beautiful." She looked up at me, an embarrassed expression n her face. I took her small hands in mine and led her outside, where we took a seat on the grass. I lay on my back looking up at the stars, the same ones I had see for so many years. I put my hands being my head and stared at the constellations in the sky.

Bella surprised me by laying her head on my chest and snuggling up to me. I took one hand form behind be hand stroked her silky, long hair. I sighed and lost myself in the moment. She shifted so that her face was close to mine.

Our lips inched closer and closer. Our lips brushed together briefly before Alice came out shouting something about spoilig Bella's make up.

Sometimes I hated her.

* * *

**Yes I know its a long time since I updated but I'm now startiong my coursework for my GCSE's so yeah...**

**The song for this chapter is obviously 'Hearts Burst Into Fire' by BFMV and also 'Vermillion Pt.2' by Slipknot :D**

**I have a new idea for a story but i'm debateing on it being EdxBella or Jazz/Bella**

**Rough Summery**

**Isabella Swan is a 19 year old British nurse working in a hospital in the second world war, alongside Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the dashing young doctor. On the day Dr. Cullen's family visit half of the hospital is blown up, trapping Bella inside. Years later the Cullen's and Bella meet, but how did she survive?**

**Good, bad? Honest opinion guys!**

**READ AND REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!!**

**Holly xx :D :D :D**


	15. Chapter 11: Kiss

Chapter 11: Kiss

Jasper's POV

"Alice, can I talk to you?" Bella asked as we jumped apart. She jumped up and brushed herself off. "I know you think you have this 'connection' with Jasper but that's over now. If you haven't noticed Jasper and I seem to be falling in love, and its getting a bit annoying that whenever we are having a romantic moment and about to kiss you always seem to be there crapping it up. Whatever you have felt about Jasper in the past well you can forget it now. Because I'm in love with him and YOU CAN'T STOP IT! So stay away from me!" Bella was almost screaming by the time she finished and she was towering over Alice, looking terrifying. The anger that emitted from her crashed over me in violent waves and her face was screwed into one pure annoyance.

All was silent for about five seconds before Alice's briefly scared face changed and she burst out laughing. Bella stepped back, her face morphing into a confused expression. Soon Alice was doubling over and Bella looked over at me with a what's_ got into her? _expression.

"I'm so sorry," Alice choked out between desperate unneeded breaths. "It's just so … ridicules!"

"What is?" Bella asked, totally confused. What had she said?

"It's just; you think I'm in love with Jasper!" Another round of uncontrollable laughter wracked her tiny body. I was seriously annoyed, what was so repelling about me? "Bella," Alice stepped forward and grasped her by the top of the arms and looked deep into her eyes. Her happy expression was gone, to be replaced by one of complete seriousness. "I'm married! You have no reason to be jealous because I have no feelings for Jasper except as a brother. The only reason I stopped you from kissing so many times was because the future wasn't good. I saw you breaking up after two weeks the first one and just now if I hadn't stopped you would have been paranoid about us for eternity. Bella, I was doing it for you." I was absolutely gob smacked; she had only been trying to ensure our future together was perfect. I loved my little sister. Alice looked over at me and grinned before tuning Bella around and gently pushing her towards me.

Stretching out my hand to her I grabbed hold of hers and pulled her closer, so that our bodies were almost touching. I freed one of my other hands while the other wrapped itself around her small waist, my free hand tilted up her chin so that I could see her wide, golden eyes. I edged closer, savoring the sweetness of this moment and forgetting the world around me, our lips met and the passion burned between us.

"Okay that's enough!" Alice said, squeezing between us both and forcing us apart. Bella looked like she would have blushed if she were still human. "It's time for us to get ready!" Alice started to squeal and a grin lightened her face as she towed Bella away to the house.

"Can I ask what the hell this is aid for?" Bella's lovely voice rang out through the night as she was dragged away from me.

"Oh, you'll see." Alice's wicked smile turned to me breifly and tehn back to Bella as they headed away. "You're next Jazzy!" She called soon after they started up the stairs.

I groaned and flopped back onto the slighly damp grass, turning my head to the neverending heavens and the stars that never changed.

* * *

**So what you think ??**

**READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS!!**

**BTW remember the story idea i posted last chapter, well after a certain reviewer said that it would be good as a BellaxCarlisle story my head started to ach with all the ideas!! Soooooooooooooooooooo I'm putting it up to a vote, the poll is on the profile, VOTE PEOPLE VOTE!!**

**Rough Summery**

**Isabella Swan is a 19 year old British nurse working in a hospital in the second world war, alongside Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the dashing young doctor. On the day Dr. Cullen's family visit half of the hospital is blown up, trapping Bella inside. Years later the Cullen's and Bella meet again, but how did she survive?**

**The story will be called either 'The War the Bore a Rose' or 'Ashes or Roses?'**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!!**

**Holly xx :D**


	16. Chapter 12: Ice

Chapter 12: Ice

Bella's POV

"I object!" I yelled, holding my hands up before my face. Alice was holding up the shortest skirt I had ever seen and she expected me to wear it. I had to admit that it might look good on a goth or emo but _not _me! "I won't be seen dead in that!" Alice smiled evilly and I suddenly realized my mistake. I was dead. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed as she tackled me onto the floor and shouted out to Rose to come help her de-cloth me. It was going to be a long day.

After around an hour I was standing in front of a floor length mirror, ogling at myself. I was dressed in an extremely short skirt, if you could call it that, and purple tights with a tight v-neck shirt and an Avenged Sevenfold hoodie. I looked stunning that was for sure and I wasn't even sure if it was me standing there.

"Wow," I whispered, turning around to inspect me from the back and then leaning forward to inspect my make-up. "Oh my God Alice, what did you do with me?!"

"I knew you'd like it." She replied smiling before she once again turned serious. "Take these and get your butt downstairs! Go, go, go!" She shouted handing me a pair of jet black ice skates with checkered laces.

Slightly scared from my safety I ran out the door and jumped down the stairs in a totally ungraceful manor, taking each step five at a time. I was smiling crazily by the time I had plopped myself on the couch next to a rather grumpy Emmett, who was holding a pair of new, neon green ice skates in his hand.

"Hey Emmett!" I said joyfully. He just grunted and kept on looking at his skates. "Emmett? Hello? You in there? Helloooooooooooo? You okay?" What the hell had happened to Emmett?

After a few moments of silence, Emmett stood up and crossed his arms, I nearly laughed at the expression on his face. He looked like a two year old. "I told Alice that this year I wanted neon green ice skates with orange laces." He whined before holding up the boots in front of my face. "These boots have purple laces! I hate purple!"

"No you don't Emmett! You love purple." Alice shrieked from the top of the stairs. "You love purple! You asked me for purple laces!"

"No I didn't, you _saw _me ask for them! But I changed my mind and later asked you for orange laces! I hate you!" Emmett and Alice both stormed off in different directions and I was left to sit by myself. I turned on the TV. I stretched out on the couch and started to flick through the hundreds of channels that we had. I finally settled for old classic _The Munster's_. I immediately loved it once I really started watching it, and was in stitches within the first five minutes.

"Hello there ma'am, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting there on her own." Someone said into my ear, their southern accent hinting behind the words. I was so preoccupied that I hadn't noticed anyone was sneaking up on me. I spun around to see Jasper's angel face smiling down at me. Reaching up I smacked him around the head and started to stand.

"Awww, come on Bells! I was only …" His words trailed off as he saw what I was dressed in. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as they traveled upwards from my feet, he let out a low whistle and started the staring all over again. I smirked and started to walk off, purposefully swaying my hips and hoping I didn't look like a slut. Before I could get out of the back door to see what Esme was doing, Jasper blocked my way. He seized my waist and before I could protest, his lips crashed to mine. I unwilling melted into his embraced and my lips turned into a smile. It was fun teasing Jasper, but his passionate kisses were better.

* * *

Jasper's POV

"Alice, do I have to?" Bella asked from beside me. We were standing by the ice rink in Seattle. Alice reckoned it was safe for Bella to be out in the open, no one would recognize her here and no one was looking for her anyway. The only thing was, I didn't really like her in the open. Already ten boys had whistled at her and I was getting aggravated, I didn't like the way they stared at her like she was some kind of toy. I had growled quietly and stared at them menacingly every time they made a comment.

"Of course, why would I do all this just for you to chicken out?" Alice took Bella by the hand and forced her onto the ice, where Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were already gracefully skating circles around the other humans which were staring at them in awe. Rosalie started to spin at a great speed, twisting quickly in a full circle before recovering and skating off with Emmett, smirking slightly. I skated onto the ice and started to join the people who were circling around the outside. Hands in the pockets of my Blink-182 hoodie I followed the slow moving mainstream, thinking about my love, Bella. I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice that she was skating up behind me.

"SUPPRISE PIGGY-BACK!" She shouted, jumping onto me and causing be to nearly skate into a nearby citizen. I skated out into the middle of the rink, where the rest of our family where and some assorted professionals who were watching them enviously.

"Bella, honey, I may have to remind you that you are wearing a skirt." I said quietly, before removing her from my back and setting her down on the ice. Her mouth formed a little o, and she looked like she would blush if she was still human. She looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen her, but they were all staring at Rosalie.

I held out my hand to her and asked, "Shall we?"

"We shall." She answered, smiling at me as she took my hand and we both started to join the main stream skaters, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter, it was mostly fluff but I don't give a shite because ...**

**PARAMORE HAVE RCORDED A SONG FOR TWILIGHT!!**

**OH MY CARLISLE!!**

**I nearly screamed when I saw the song on the sight, I love Paramore!**

**I'm so excited :P**

**Anyway I was slightly upset by the lack of reviews for the last chapter! Was it because it was total shit?**

**TELL ME PEOPLE!!**

**Read and Review!!**

**Holly xx :D**


	17. Chapter 13: Titanium

Chapter 13 – Titanium 

Bella's POV

I hummed quietly to myself as Alice oiled on yet another article of clothing onto of the endless mountain that I held. People had started to stare at me, awed at the large pile that was bound to be heavy and my apparent ease at holding it. I smiled lightly at them and they smiled back, staring at my pale features.

Alice had forced me to come with her on a Christmas shopping trip and as a fellow Cullen; I was forced to go with my family. Alice and I were now in some designer store that I hadn't bothered to look at the name of, picking out presents for Rose and Esme. Jasper, Rose, Edward and Emmett were in a music store while Esme and Carlisle were probably at a DIY store getting something for the house.

To keep myself busy I had begun to pick through the memories of those in the store. One woman had had a fight with her husband last night and had considered of leaving him since he had hit her. A man who was sitting near the changing room was an FBI agent and had just got a promotion, I mentally congratulated him.

"Bella, can you bring all that to the counter, I'll go through it later." Alice waved in the general direction of the cash desk but was too absorbed in the fashion to come too. Sighing I started to move forward, when I reached the desk I dumped the clothes on the counter and got ready for a long wait.

Sometime later we met up with the rest of the family, burdened with enough bags to bury a human with. I waited impatiently for my boyfriend to appear, who I hadn't seen him all day. Alice sat on the wooden bench by the indoor water fountain and was surprisingly silent. I was just about to ask her where Jasper was when I heard his southern accent coming from somewhere near the escalators. My head whipped around and I saw him joking with Emmett, who was going down the up elevator.

My face lightened up and I heard Alice chuckling from behind me. I threw her a reproachful look and dropped the bags I was carrying. I started to run towards Jasper and I crashed into him just as he stepped off the escalator.

"Jazzy!" I cried happily as people complained behind him and Emmett guffawed a bit away from us. Jasper almost lifted me off him and led me a little away, apologizing to the annoyed shoppers.

"Excuse me mama, do I know you?" he said, stepping a little away from me and laying his southern accent on even thicker. His lovely face was bright and happy, his lips twisted into a barely resisted smile. I decided to play along.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you we're my boyfriend." I said it lightly, a small smile surfacing on my lips.

"Really, it's such a shame that you're not single. Not much of a surprise though."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well," he said, reaching forward to stroke the side of my cheek. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be alone." He smiled and bent forward and brushed his lips gently against mine. I sighed and bent forward, attempting to lengthen the kiss. Jasper chucked and backed away, smiling. I frowned and started back to our group where I had left them. I felt Jasper's arm slip around my waist and I considered briefly twisting away from him, when I realized that he was holding e so tight that I would have had to rip off his arm to escape.

As we neared the group their vices became more pronounced and I heard Rose and Alice say both 'Bella' and 'lingerie' in the same sentence. Something in the back of my head told me to panic, but I couldn't remember why I should. I came to a stop by them and they immediately stopped talking. Jasper opened his mouth to say something but before he could I was being whisked away from him and into a nearby store.

I entered and suddenly realized why my brain had been telling me to panic.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I stood staring the ring display in front of me. This was it, the day had finally come. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a smiling Edward behind me.

"You ready to go in?" he asked, tilting his head towards the door.

"Sure." I muttered, my eyes flashing from place to place. This was it, I was going to pick the ring that I would use to give my heart away to the most wonderful women/vampire in the world.

We entered the shop and I immediately went to the front desk where all the rings were laid out on satin pillows.

My eyes immediately went to a delicate titanium ring with bands of silver and black running through it.

"It's perfect I muttered, my face lifting into a smile." The easy bit was over, now I just had to get the courage to propose.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late, I was acctually waiting to get a decent amount of reviews! Did all of my faithful reviewers die?? Or was it my unbelivably slow updates??**

**So yeah I'm sorry, I AM doing a shit load of work towards my GCSE's (tests to all those American peeps) and its drivign me insane. I also am doing my grade 3 guitar next summer so I'm shitting myself about that!!**

**So I hope you liked this chapter and I promise that if I get more that 15 reviews then I will start writing strait away!!**

**All suggections on Jasper proposing to Bella are welcome, I only have a very crap vague idea :(**

**Read and review**

**Holly xx :D**


	18. Chapter 14: I'm Back

Chapter 14: I'm Back

Bella's POV

The night was perfect. There was no wind; it only struck up a few times to gently rustle the leaves on the nearby trees. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the full moon shone bright and silver in the darkness. There weren't many people outside, only a few people had ventured out into the night to do extremely late Christmas Shopping.

It was, for me, surprisingly hot for a winter evening; seeing as it was Christmas Eve.

Jasper and I sat on a wooden bench in the most desolate part of the park, his arms were wrapped lovingly around my waist and my head lent on his marble shoulder. I sighed and breathed in the scent of him, enjoying just being together.

My eyes followed the groups of people as they passed; a large group of teenagers laughing and drinking, a mother and her small children, random couples wandering around the park, hands entwined and lovesick expressions showing on their faces.

I shifted, snuggling closer into Jasper and smiling, I never wanted this to end.

"Hey Jazzy, can we stay here forever?" I asked, smiling at how childish I sounded. After a few seconds of silence I grew slightly anxious, he usually reacted to my silly comments, whether it was a laugh or a few words. He didn't react at all. I moved so I could see his face clearly searching his face and finding that he was distracted by something. "Jasper?"

"Hmm?" He said, turning and looking at me. "Did you say something?"

"Are you okay?" I was worried, since when did a vampire miss anything?

"Erm, yeah. I'm fine…" His voice trailed off and he looked away from me again. I watched his face intently before frowning with confusion at his suddenly determined expression. He looked back down at me, his eyes boring into my own. We stayed like that for a few silent seconds before he detached himself from me and got up from the bench.

He sank onto one knee before speaking again.

"Isabella," his voice was gentle and loving, his golden eyes were warm and they melted my dead heart. "In the short time I have known you I've seen your ups and downs, I've seen you be sad and happy. " He paused, working out his next words. "I haven't known you for a long time but when I'm near you I feel, whole, complete. And I figure if you're still with me after everything I have done, every scar I have, then…" he trailed off before looking me strait in the eye. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and want to spend my eternity with you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper's POV

I held her hand tightly in my spare one, the other gripping the steering wheel. I admired my ring that sat perfectly on her snowy white finger. I was still in a daze form her answer, only just paying attention to the road.

I was paying so little attention even when I pulled up into our temporary Texan home that I didn't notice the tense air that surrounded it.

I opened my car door and sprinted around to Bella's side, opening her door for her and offering her my hand. She smiled and said a quick thank you before taking my hand. I bent to place my lips on her and enjoyed the felling of them on mine. I was about to deepen the kiss before I recognized a voice that I hadn't heard in decades. I froze in both fear and surprise.

Maria was here.

"Jasper! I'm back!"

* * *

**Who is this mysterious person!!!!! This chapter has been ready for a few days but I haven't been on my PC for ages baceuse I have my 1st GCSE exam in a few weeks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I shall start writing ASAP!!**

**Read and Review **

**Holly xxxxx :D**


	19. Chapter 15: The Jerry Springer Show

Chapter 15 – The Jerry Springer Show

Bella's POV

A stunned silence lasted for longer than it should.

Maria's long brunette hair waved down to her back, loose instead of her usual tight, high ponytail. Her muddy, ripped clothes of the Civil War were replaced with a tight red dress that rivaled some of Rose's collections. Her white skin had a slightly tanned look to it, to go along with her beautiful Mexican features.

I stepped slightly away from Jasper and looked around. My family were all outside by now, their expressions ranging from sadness to annoyance. I searched through Alice's recent memories, checking for a vision, but there wasn't any of Maria visiting.

It must have been split second then; maybe she had smelt his scent and followed it to the house? I reached for her mind and suddenly felt, impossibly, faint. I saw a familiar grey mist cloud my vision and saw Maria's memories flash before my eyes. Most of them were physically painful, the decades of human screams and venom pouring into her systems, but some were just mentally painful, the way she remembered Jasper's skin on hers and his hand gently caressing her pale face.

After what felt like hours, the mist cleared and I saw my fiancé's golden eyes, glimmering at me with worry and love. I was laying on the soft leather of one of our living room sofas. Jasper was kneeling near my head while the rest of my family had formed a loose circle around the sofa, blocking me from Maria's view.

I flash of uncontrollable anger caused me to quickly stand up and push my way through the circle of family that restricted me from _her_. Jasper was soon at my side, his pale, scarred hand resting lightly on my shoulder. I hissed quietly and glared at her, letting all my hatred run through the air between us. I heard Jasper being me let a low growl out and I then tried to haul back me anger; I was affecting him greatly.

I took a deep breath, I stupid reflex that I'd seen humans do to calm themselves, and opened my mouth to break the deafening silence.

"What do you want?" I admit that I had said this extremely bluntly, but I was not in the mood for kindness. I subconsciously started to toy with the ring on my finger, sensing that this was going to be a future habit. Maria looked me over, and suddenly her eyes fixed on the ring that was sitting on my ring finger. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. She raised her eyes to mine and sank into a low crouch, preparing for a fight. I copied her, thinking through Jasper's many years of fighting and preparing my first move if I needed it.

"He's mine." She hissed, menace coating her voice.

"He hasn't been yours for decades, Maria. I believe you're too late to claim you're 'property'." I let a steely edge creep into my voice. "Too fucking late."

"What did you just say?" Wow, this was really turning into a bitch fight. I sounded like a Jerry Springer show. I laughed out loud, the sound surprising the spectators, especially Maria.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here, you cannot have Jazz. He, for want of a better word, is mine. Now, the door is that way. I suggest you get your skinny, pale butt out of it before a rip you to pieces. I can't stand to see your face any longer."

"You'll pay for this…"

"Its Bella, but if I ever hear you call me that…"

"Isabella," she looked at me for a long second, before looking at the rest of my family. "And for that matter the rest of you Cullen's, I will never forget this. You better watch you're steps very carefully, because I'll be back with a vengeance." She walked out the door, her 'death traps' clicking on the floor as she headed for the door. She paused halfway through the door and blew Jasper a kiss from where he stood. My response was a vicious snarl.

The door clicked behind her, the quiet sound seeming huge in the reining silence.

No one said anything for a minute as we listened to Maria leave.

I suddenly burst into hysterical laughter, the startled looks of my family making me laugh harder.

* * *

**I would first like to thank all those readers that ACCTUALLY reviewed this chapter:**

**Jazz is mine**

**redcherrylover**

**Edwardmaybiteme**

**Shdwcat27**

**Little Bells**

**huggiegirl2008**

**snowfire81**

**Sorry this chapter is sooooo cheesy at teh 'bitch fight scene', I suddenly realised it half-way through writing!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love you all!!**

**Holly xxxx :D a.k.a -The-Bat-Girl-**


	20. Chapter 16: Lets hear it

Chapter 16: Lets hear it for sweet, sweet revenge

3rd Person

The women's hands gripped the wheel so tightly that her already white knuckles looked almost translucent. She flicked her hair back impatiently with her spare hand as someone beeped her; she gave them the finger in response. The street side lamps sucked the colour out of her face but you could see the bright crimson of her eyes shining with such anger and jealousy that it would kill a person at a glance. The speed dial on the dash board climbed towards 120 as she sped away to nowhere in particular, she just needed to get away for those 'vampires'.

She scoffed internally at the idea of only drinking animals, what kind of stupidity was that? They were vampires, and vampires were _meant_ to drink from humans. Humans were food, not friends.

The women's hand slammed down on the edge of the steering wheel and it bent under her hand.

"For fuck's sake!" She half screamed and let out a frustrated yell. She silken voice took away some of the frustration with it, causing her words to seem less meaningful.

Her hand shot out to turn on the radio and she punched a few buttons before getting board surfing and staying on the current station.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

She hand shot out to change to another station.

_Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you turn to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way _

And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

She change the station before the radio was ripped out.

_Sitting in the dark, I can't forget.  
Even now, I realize the time I'll never get_

_Another story of the Bitter Pills of Fate  
I can't go back again.  
I can't go back again  
But you asked me to love you and I did.  
Traded my emotions for a contract to commit  
And when I got away I only got so far  
The Other Me Is Dead I hear his voice inside my head_

_  
We were never alive,  
And we won't be born again.  
But I'll never survive  
With Dead Memories in my heart._

This time the radio _was _ripped out and projectile out the window, where it landed on top of some unsuspecting person's car.

_This is it, _she thought,_this is the last straw. I'm going to have Jasper Whitlock whether the Cullen's like it or not. _

Her psychotic laughter filled the silence, drowning out all sounds of speeding cars racing by on the hot desert road. By now she was almost near the hotel she was booked to stay at, just on the outside of town.

_Perfect_, she thought to herself as she started to plan her revenge on the Cullen Clan.

* * *

Jasper's POV

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes Jazz."

"What would you say if I told you that I got tickets to go see Avenged Sevenfold gig in London?"

"OM MY CARLISLE! You didn't did you!" The love of my existence eye's started to sparkle with delight. I smiled and nodded my head. Bella squealed and threw herself at me with a newborn strength that forced me onto my back. Luckily we were on our bed; the damage wasn't too bad.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are lately Jazz?"

"I don't believe so." I replied, smiling wickedly.

"Well, you are the most amazing man on the planet and I love you." Her eyes, still sparkling, filled with such love that it overwhelmed me.

"Hey, what about me?" Emmett's voice called from downstairs.

"Yes, Em, I love you too." Bella started to laugh with me as well as some of our other family members joined in. a quiet 'Hell Yeah' sounded soon after. I looked back into Bella's eyes and sighed.

"How did I ever get to deserve you?" I muttered subconsciously, caressing her cheek.

"Easy. You're a good person." Bella's lips touched my pale scars, almost invisible to the human eye against my snowy white skin. I sighed and smiled as her lips touched mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on you two, you'll miss your flight if you don't come now!" Esme's motherly voice came from downstairs, probably in the kitchen. The putrid smell of cookies came wafting up the stairs towards us, Esme was certain that she should take some food over to the next door neighbors to say hi, as if they could talk strait when the whole family went over anyway.

"Coming Esme!" I said as I grabbed my only bag and sprinted out to where Jasper's bike stood. The beautiful sleek black and red Ducati Monster stood in the drive way, propped up by the spoke. Jasper was already sat on it, waiting for me to climb on so that we could speed off to the airport. I skipped over, slung the back pack onto my back, kissed Jasper's cheek and waved goodbye to our family, who were all standing by the door.

And we sped off.

* * *

**So yeah, it took me a long time to put this up**

**I'm aware that I don't get many reviews atm, whats up with that peeps????????**

**The songs for this chappie are:**

**1. My Immortal-Evanesance**

**2. I Don't Love You-My Chemical Romance**

**3. Dead Memories-Slipknot**

**These songs ROCK and everyone should listen to them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Review as always, because I love reviews, constructive criticism or just praise : D**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Holly**

**A.K.A -The-Bat-Girl- xxx : D =]**


	21. Chapter 17: London

Chapter 17: London

Bella's POV

I still couldn't believe what I had just seen. Me, Jasper, on stage with Avenged Sevenfold. It was amazing, Jazz had rigged it of course that M. Shadows would pick us out if the crowd, but still it was thrilling. I was covered in Ax7 gear, a shirt, hoodie, hat, wristband, bad; I had gone all out. I was even holding signed copies of all of their CDs.

We were walking back now, through the rough streets of London that smelled of piss and vomit, towards the Cullen penthouse. I loved London; it was just so different from America. There was something different about the way everything looked, smelled and listened. I loved the culture difference, with the Queen, Bishops and Castles, it seemed like another world.

I leaned closer into Jasper, and his arm around my waist tightened. I breathed him in and sighed. This was so perfect, it was almost unreal. Christmas lights shined in the black waters of the Theams. Lights of every colour twinkled in trees and were twined around lamp posts. The huge tree that sat in Trafalgar Square, a sign of peace, shone like a beacon in the night sky.

We reached the flat an hour after the gig finished, at around midnight. The lift ride wasn't very long thankfully; the cheery elevator music pissed me off REALLY bad. I shed my coat, hat and gloves as soon as we entered the flat, Jazz had persuaded me to wear them since it was 2°c outside. I felt more comfortable then, having the ability to move more freely. I went to go switch on the TV, flicking through the channels until I settled on Nightmare Before Christmas, our favorite Christmas movie even though Christmas had already passed. **(A/N: Sorry forgot to say that the last bit with the trip was a few days later)** We sung along to all the songs, and at some parts recited every word in sync with the characters.

I sunk deeper into Jasper's arms, feeling safe and warm in them. I loved him so much; I thought that sometimes my heart would explode however dead it may be. I shifted out of his embrace so I could look into his eyes, the windows into his soul.

I looked at him, sinking into the abyss that was his perfect eyes. I leaned closer and my lips were on him, I let my passion seep out. When we broke apart, Jasper's lips were on my skin. I sighed and smiled contently as his lips touched mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasper's fingers stroked my bare shoulder in a loving caress. I smiled, something I seemed to be doing a lot lately, up at him and pressed my lips to the base of his throat where the scars were less common. I often wondered about them and how it was that they seemed to make him so much sexier. I loved him and I knew they would have made no difference to my love for him if he didn't have them, but I still tried to picture him without them.

I came to the same conclusion as always, he just wouldn't be the same without them.

"Bella, sweetheart, I think it's time to get up now." I groaned, I wanted to stay in this bed for a whole week, maybe even a year, depended on how I would feel later on and what would come up. I slipped out from between the sheets and started to riffle through the collection of clothes we had brought. I was wearing nothing but Jazz's discarded shirt from last night, and I hurried since we were in real danger of being distracted; Jasper liked me wearing his shirts. I decided to chuck on some gray jeans and Jasper's Green Day shirt, which looked like a skirt on me, since it came down to mid thigh.

"Hey," his voice came from behind me, "I was going to wear that!" I giggled and turned to find him, wearing a hugely irresistible pout on his lips.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Jazzy. Will you ever forgive me?" I asked slyly, coming to stop a few inches in front of his face.

"Mmmm, maybe…" he replied, distracted by my close proximity. He bent to give me a kiss, but the phone rang just as the kiss deepened. I raced to get it, picking it up and sticking my tongue out at Jasper when he gave me an annoyed look. He smiled then.

"Heya Bellingtons!" I heard Emmett's voice at the other end of the phone.

"Get lost Emmett, I'm trying to talk to Bella!" Alice's exasperated voice came from the phone, just as clear as Emmett's. I assumed I was on speakerphone.

"Hey Al, I'm putting you on speakerphone." I said, pressing the correct button.

"Okays, hey Jasper!" Alice voice came out louder now.

"Yo," Jasper said, sliding his arm around my waist and guiding me to the couch. I sat down and brought the docking station with me.

"So, what's it you gunna tell me?" I asked, curious.

"Well, Carlisle got a call from Aro this morning asking us to come to Volterra for the New Year. He was sad that he hadn't seen us for so long and also wanted to meet you, since you are now a fellow Cullen." Alice said, I could hear she was flicking through something, probably another fashion magazine.

"Hey bro, sis." Edward's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hey Edward." Both Jasper and I said.

"When are we going, do we have time to get back to the house?" I asked.

"Naw, we were thinking about moving on already though. We're packing up here and sending our stuff over to our house in New York. We're taking some more clothes for you guys but that's it." She said.

"Okay, so shall we catch a flight tomorrow morning to Volterra?"

"Yep we'll meet you at the airport! Our flight leaves in an hour. Bye for now you two!" Alice's cheerful voice sounded off the conversation, following the goodbyes from both Emmett, Edward, Jasper and I. I hung up and turned to Jasper.

"Hmm," I pondered.

"What is it my love?" Jazz responded.

"I was just wondering about what we could do to pass the time until tomorrow." I said suggestively.

"Oh, I can think of a few ideas." Jazz said, winking.

* * *

**Hey people!!!!!!!! Twilight came out 2 days ago and I am proud to say that I saw it the first day it came out at the first showing and I wore a shirt that said 'TWILIGHT! Team Jasper ... BITE ME!!!!!!!!**

**I'm weird and I love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway I've seen the film two times now and I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!! Still a bit pissed that Em hasn't got curly hair and that Jackson dosn't look up to his full hotness because has that weird expression on his face!! How many people thought that Rob looked like he was constipated in a few scenes. Come on RAISE THOSE HANDS!!**

**Read and review as uausl, I love your comments!!**

**Holly xxx :D**


End file.
